everwindfandomcom-20200214-history
Factions of the Everwind Universe
It is harder to survive alone than it is to survive in a group. This has been the case since the beginning of time. Humans are tribal by nature. Granted, there are some people who prefer to go it solo (Edulon Dane, Jacero), but most people find it beneficial to be a part of some group. The stronger the group, the greater likelihood of survival. Members of any faction will probably have a strong sense of camaraderie and cohesion than a rag-tag group of wanderers will. This is their gang. Emblems are one of the most important facets of live in this universe. An emblem is an advertisement for someone and their organization. If one particular emblem doesn't get any respect, why would anyone want to wear it in the first place? An emblem is simply a brand, and brand awareness is a big deal. The Outriders prefer to maintain a reputation of honor, duty, and work ethic. Meanwhile, the Crimson prefers to spread a reputation of fear. Fear the red is their motto, and they take that reputation seriously. Each faction does this in their own way, but like every other group that has ever existed, they are not all created equal. Many factions were started out of frustration - the outcasts couldn't get into the cool kid's club so they started their own. It is harder to get a new emblem recognition than it is to start with a tried and true one, but it is always possible. There are factions of all kinds, but the only ones that matter are the ones that provide for you. For example, one would not wear an emblem of, say, their horse fan club, unless it was also how they made their living. One would also never wear more than one emblem at a time. So the emblem is an important facet of life, not just in the Verges, but everywhere. People with no emblems are considered worthless, and Venicus Mor experiences the "slick" paradox firsthand: how can you convince someone to give you an emblem when people with no emblems are viewed as unworthy of emblems? In conclusion, each faction operates under its own culture and its own rules. Can someone quit a faction? Depends on the faction. What if someone impersonates someone in a particular faction? Emblem Fraud is a serious crime, and the punishment is always left up to the offended faction. Most factions make an example out of imposters. It helps their reputations to do so. Notes on Creating New Factions Sometimes, you will want or need to create a new faction for your characters. Some things to consider when doing so: *What is the purpose of the faction? What do they all have in common? *Is there already a faction that fulfills that purpose? *If so, how will this other faction interact with the competing one? *What other factions does the existence of this one affect? *Who started it? An individual? A group? Why? What is the criteria for joining? *Is there a hierarchy? Who decides the rules? *How do they get respect from everyone else? Category:Guide